Rip City
Rip City is a chat room on Kongregate. It is also the most F***ed up chat room in existence (damn you censorship). The bossman of the room Rip City in the land of Kongregate is Roild. He rules the room as king of oldfags. He roildrages on any noob who attempts to intrude. However, the chatroom is slowly dying due to overnoobage. If you like being mindfucked, come to Rip City. __TOC__ Frequent People in Rip City *Roild *Suedehead_Sean *The_Last_Gamer *LeonHeart5 *JustinKings *LastActionCowboy *MelissaMay *lightbrightpablo *joemama54321 *Drakewessman *awkwardknees *Trissacar1 *Lycius *MrMatias_Rijo *zachtorch *Navesauce *Landyn85 *russPaterno *Cupninja (aka Nabi) Frequent Happenings Rip City Soup The one dish that Rip City has is their legendary soup made of random objects and human limbs. Sounds delicious, doesn't it? The soup is contained in a pot that rises up in the middle of the city. Many people have been thrown in the soup whole and it tasted just as good as normal! Limb Amputation Most of the time in Rip City limbs will get amputated, but don't fret, they will grow back. Leonheart5 has a closet full of spare body parts but he's a greedy bastard and refuses to share. Noobs Many times per day a person know as a Noob or a Troll enters Rip City to cause mischief. There is no way to deal with these sad little people but to mute them and wait for them to leave. Don't try contacting a moderator or reporting the Noob because moderators don't do anything and Kongregate doesn't care about your harassment claims. Roild blames Gamestop for attracting kids to Kongregate. Pokémon Battles These mainly happen between Roild, LeonHeart, and LastActionCowboy. During these events, nobody without a knowledge of Pokémon games understands the conversation. During these, noobs get especially confused and angry. Much laughter ensues. Rip City Game: "F*** YOU" This is a game invented on one fateful night by Roild and The_Last_Gamer. The game starts with two players having two points each. One player starts by saying a word. Each player consecutively says a word that rhymes followed by an action with the word. This usually leads to a battle of wit, wordplay, and strategy. When a person runs out of rhymes, he yells "F*** YOU" and starts a new word, losing a point. 10-15 minute max per round so that it does not run too long. When the entire game is ended, or a player is done playing, they call "Endgasm"*. *Endgasm ©copyright of Cupninja. Rip City Literature LastActionCowboy and LeonHeart are currently working a story titled Rip City Saves the World. It is still a work in progress which was started on 5/24/11 and will be finished on a Unknown date in 2011. There are also two planned sequels (Rip City Does Manhattan and Rip City Destroys the World). These sequels will not be started on until after Rip City Saves the World has become a published book and a feature film. ''RIP CITY REGS Roild He rules the room as king of the oldfags and of the city. He roildrages on any noob who attempts to intrude with belligerent, nonsensical, or malicous goals. Roild frequently applies a scoring system to how amazing something in. Ie: "+2 to you, sir". The scores are mythical, but they mean you did something right. LastActionCowboy He is a badge whore and always gets the badge of the day. Hates Newcomers with a passion (especially puppygirl12 and milksuper900). Born one day in a feild of death and darkness from a seed of evil, being one of the three great evil that fills this world he was locked away in a cage of kittens and bunnies until he one day escaped. Wields the great sword of destruction named '''sobrang mega kasindak-sindak na tabak ng '''pagkasira'.' ║\ ║▒\ ║▒▒\ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ║░▒║ ▓▓▓▓▓▓ ]█▓[ ]█▓[ ]█▓[ ]█▓[ ]█▓[ ]█▓[ ]█▓[ If you insult him for liking anime, video games, and manga he will kill you. Skin coler is extremely pale from the lack of light he sees (he is allergic to the outside). Not actually a cowboy, hes really a demon. His fighting partner and best friend is the one and only Slender Man aka Slendy they use their excellent teamwork to defeat the noobs. Last fights the noobs as either a distraction or to kill them off while Slendy finds a way around them to pull them into the darkness. Also great buddies with the devil himself. He is also illiterate and can not spell color/colour correctly. 'LAC's top facebook friends' 1. Slendy 2. Leonheart5 3. The Devil 4. Death 5. Shigeru Miyamoto 'Notable quotes of LAC' "Leon is dead" "Kill the noob" "Well goddamn" "Dammit (insert username here)" 'This is officially the longest description on the page, Rijo eat your heart out!' Suedehead_Sean The room's slagathor. Parents, lock up your daughters, for this beast is on the prowl for corruptable and innocent females. Noob females will be assulted by him. He loves nothing more than causing pain and turmoil, and falls out with every single member of Rip City except Roild and a few other lucky folk. Also an incredibly sexy beast. Roild is the only one permissable to rape him, but don't touch his gems/jewels or he'll get you! Leonheart5 He is even more hated than LastActionCowboy (he is hated by earth and space and his family). Whenever he's online he is always playing mulltiplayer games. He is a dragon trainer who loves his Dragonites. He is the grandson of the leader Roild.He enjoys annoying the crap out of those he likes. He, along with LastActionCowboy, is writing the book Rip City Saves the World. (He also has a closet full of extra limbs and organs that he can replace his body parts with or he gives Trisscar to sell on the black market.) Dvhoof Is a loner who is only liked by MelissaMay. The_Last_Gamer Someone who's thing was so totally deleted and needs to be rewritten by him. *trollface* MelissaMay One of the more innocent members in Rip City. One of the few whose mind isn't as sick and twisted as it can get. At times, when fed too much sugar, she turns into a hyper, crazy, and insane child with little control. lightbrightpablo He's just Pablo. Nothing more, nothing less than an immigrant Drakewessman A bad ass mother fucker who spaz's out on ppl for no reason and he likes to fuck noobs up 1 of the 9 tyrant players Plazmania01 Asshole. Do to not fuck with him and he wont fuck with you. One day said that he'd never be coming back to Rip City, He came back the next day. He is far too dramatic about happenings in chat. Overreacts and hits on any girl that walks into the chat room. Hated by most regs. Nicknamed as 'spaz'mania. Landyn85 A dirty hermy with a love for Star Wars. He's witty and imaginative with the appearance of an 8 year old boy. He loathes this fact, because he is older. Roild takes him out every once in a while where they steal, break, and poop on everything. MrMatias_Rijo The genious that came up with the popular phrase: "SHUT YOUR FACE-RECTUM!". Also, homosexual. And doesn't really like Sean.=D A day in the life of Jim aka MrMatias_Rijo *Ahem* "MrMatias_Rijo:COMMENCE EJACULATION!!! MrMatias_Rijo:LAUNCH IN... MrMatias_Rijo:3 NeonWolf:O______o MrMatias_Rijo:2 MrMatias_Rijo:1 NeonWolf:OHSH!T MrMatias_Rijo:*EJACULATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* MrMatias_Rijo:WE HAVE LIFT OFF. roild:-dances my way to oblivion- MrMatias_Rijo:Sir there seems to be this pink orb in the way MrMatias_Rijo:I know private. NeonWolf:oh really now? roild:Jim, how high are you right now? roild:Just curious. MrMatias_Rijo:It's called *DUN DUN DUHHHH* An ovary. MrMatias_Rijo:I'm not high. Just very silly." MrMatias_Rijo:^ F-F-F-F-FAILURE dman135::D MrMatias_Rijo:^ F-F-F-F-FAILURE roild:C-c-c-c-c-c-combo breaker roild:Damn. roild:****. MrMatias_Rijo:\/ F-F-F-F-FAILURE dman135:****er, why'd u interupt our ffffffailure roild:Almost Combo broke Jim. roild:LOL. roild:/clap @ Jim. roild:+2 to you, sir. roild:+2 to you. dman135:that was almost amazing lol MrMatias_Rijo:I want to say that my views on vagina are as follows: MrMatias_Rijo:It looks like cut up fish and moldy wasabi mixed together. MrMatias_Rijo:THAT IS ALL! Lycius A member of Rip City who vehemently loathes newfags with a passion. He tends to arrive with a *BAMF* and then explode randomly. A laid back person overall, but can be considered an ass by those who do not understand. russPaterno The exterminator of noobs, the Nazi of grammar, the champion of Mud And Blood 2, the failure of Zilch. All common nicknames for Russ. He currently holds the highest wave in Mud And Blood 2, the biggest fails in Zilch and the title of Troll for Rip City. He can be found near the watering hole often ranting about firearms and music. Cupninja A newer Rip City member who was born in the heart, soul and utter madness of Rip City, and has never ventured to another chatroom. Cupninja, also known as Nabi and sometimes Bravestar, has been in Rip City for about 2 or 3 years. He tends to secretly team up with roild when playing World Rebelion 2. Cupninja met a mysterious user on the night he was born into Rip City, joined the next day, and the user was never to be seen again. He has dropped off the very face of Kongregate twice now, and it is destined to happen again. Overall, Cupninja is a ninja that wears a cup on his head, as his country, Marsugia's, religion tells him to. He stays in the shadows half the time, and fights off noobs with roild. He has a deviantART page and another mysterious friend who stays in the shadows all the time. He will be unamed. Also has the third longest description. (Damn you Cowb and Rijo) Rip City Word of the Every Single Day Roiled: to be completely and utterly pwned in any subject. Origin: Invented by TLG back in the days when he did kiss roild's ass. ''Example 1: Fred: Seriously? You just beat me 940 to 150 in Shellshock? Why? Why does this keep happening??? Dave: Dude, I just roiled you. Example 2: George: I'm telling you, man, llamas and humans can totally have babies together! I read it in a book somewhere! *continues to idiotically and stubbornly insist his point is true* John: *proves george's point untrue* George: ....shit, I guess you just roiled me, huh? John: No. You just roiled yourself. ''Games Normally Played'' *''Shellshock Live'' *''Elements'' *Zilch - When a player gets 3 or more free rolls, it is called "Pulling a Roild". When a player needs >12K to at least TIE the game, it is called "Pulling a Russ". When a player needs >12K to win, and achieves winning, it is called "Pulling a Roild all over Russ's face". *''Any game that has Badge of the Day'' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners